Wheelchairs are well known forms of transportation that increase the mobility of the physically impaired. Wheelchairs are typically relatively small, single-person conveyances that generally comprise a seat supported by a frame which, in turn, is supported by two oppositely disposed drive wheels and front casters.
In order to meet the needs of the physically impaired, wheelchairs should be easily and readily adapted to fit the profile of various wheelchair occupants. Moreover, it is often preferable that wheelchairs accommodate component parts unique to the wheelchair occupant. While meeting the needs of the physically impaired, wheelchairs must continue to accommodate both ambulatory and recreational travel.
Conventional wheelchairs are typically custom-built to address the needs of the wheelchair occupant. However, custom-built wheelchairs are generally costly. Moreover, ordering and custom building a wheelchair commonly results in an undue delay in delivering the wheelchair to the wheelchair occupant.
Adjustable wheelchairs are an alternative to custom-built wheelchairs. Adjustable wheelchairs typically include side frames having various frame tubes that are in part adjustably connected together. Adjustable connections may come in the form of slidable and pivotally displaceable connections. Such connections are often limited in their application and frequently require adjustments to multiple components where an adjustment to a single component will accomplish the desired result.
A need exists for a wheelchair that is easily adaptable to suit the needs of a wheelchair occupant without imposing an undue delay in the delivery of the wheelchair on the wheelchair occupant. A simple yet dependable, low-cost alternative to the more costly conventional custom-built wheelchairs is desired.